User talk:FMF
Becoming an Admin on Wikia How do you become an Admin on the wikia? Sengokura (talk) 19:24, December 1, 2012 (UTC) :answered on your talk page – FMF (talk) 21:37, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Ok thank you very much Sengokura (talk) 05:18, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Thx to advice me. I'll put the right info there. Any info u need pls say. i can help wth everything i can. :Thanks, I just asked for your help since you're the expert here concerning guilds and PvP^^ – FMF (talk) 11:49, December 26, 2012 (UTC) :I would love to join the forum. Sengokura (talk) 18:11, January 21, 2013 (UTC) I am interested in becoming an administrator, although I'm not proficient with advanced text editing (I'm working on it though) Scorpiany, Epic Mario Kart Wii Gamer (talk) 01:13, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Scorpiany I have just spent about an hour going through the Wiki and making various changes. I have also added a new page to the Wiki and greatly improved the "Usables" section of the "Items" section in the Wiki. Scorpiany, Epic Mario Kart Wii Gamer (talk) 02:38, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Scorpiany Hey FMF sorry about the long absence, I've had sooooo many tests especially on the last/first week of January/February: Since it was Finals Week. I still am interested in becoming an administrator if you will allow it. Sengokura (talk) 18:52, February 17, 2013 (UTC) ::Done – FMF (talk) 23:23, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Useless blog This blog on the wiki has no point: Sengokura (talk) 01:43, January 24, 2013 (UTC) ::It was originally made as a page, I moved it to a blog post because it wasn't appropriate as a page but I didn't want to delete a registered user's page on my own decision, it is now deleted – FMF (talk) 11:42, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Welcome Hey FMF, Just wanted to thank you for welcoming me here. I'll let you guys know if I have any questions! Signed, Proraptor715 ::No problem, if you need anything just leave me a message – FMF (talk) 11:42, February 2, 2013 (UTC) New Player F.A.Q. FMF, could you please add my New Player F.A.Q. as one of the giant icon thingies in the main Wiki Page? Thanks, Scorpiany, Epic Mario Kart Wii Gamer (talk) 05:02, February 14, 2013 (UTC) :Done, but the coding is awful. - I'll have to fix it when I have more time. If you want a different icon just say so or, you can edit the page yourself. – FMF (talk) 09:31, February 14, 2013 (UTC) :Thank you, FMF. But I'm not very good with complex code editing, so I don't know how to change the icon. Could you explain to me how I'd do that? I know that you could change the picture myself, but I need to know more about complex code editing either way, so it would be more beneficial if I could try to do it myself. ::answered on your page – FMF (talk) 13:01, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Yet Another Vandalism Attack FMF, a user just completely destroyed my New Player F.A.Q. page. I blocked the user for a week, but I need your help restoring it.Scorpiany, Epic Mario Kart Wii Gamer (talk) 20:59, February 21, 2013 (UTC) :I see you took care of this – FMF (talk) 02:59, February 21, 2013 (UTC) :He keeps hacking his I.P. address so he'll be able to continue vandalising all of the Wiki pages. He changed the Jack page last week too. I protected my page so he won't be able to change it. But I think we need to keep an eye out for him.Scorpiany, Epic Mario Kart Wii Gamer (talk) 20:59, February 21, 2013 (UTC) Infoboxes I am still working on the infoboxes for the guardians. I agree that I should tone down the colors, after staring at those colors for several hours last night while working on the infobox templates and making the infoboxes, my eyes really began to ache. Anyways, I'm not sure what you meant when you wrote down the fourth thing on my talk page, could you please elaborate? Also, I'll be on the Mystic Guardians Wiki chat all day, so we can talk about it there. Just tell me when you're on. Guardian Cards Ok, so I like the idea of the guardian cards. Except I'm not sure what we'd do with them and I still think that the stats should be rated on a scale of 1-10 like the infoboxes are... also, if they're oging to replace the infoboxes, I still want to be able to put some labels/commentary. Scorpiany, Epic Mario Kart Wii Gamer (talk) 22:14, February 24, 2013 (UTC) I'm still kind of confused about the guardian cards. Could you get onto chat again? Ok, I read your messages that you left on my talk page. I think it would be easiest if I explained the cards to you in the Wiki chat. I still have a lot of work to do on it, but I can give you a general idea of my idea for the cards. And I don't want to type it out here, because I'll have some questions to ask you. FMF Thanks, ill check out some of the templates. Ive been helping Scorpiany out with some of them as well. If you need me to do anything else just ask. Sengokura (talk) 14:45, February 26, 2013 (UTC) Ok, so I got some general ideas for the guardian cards. I don't know how much Sengokura can help with the guardian cards, but I know that he can help with the info boxes. Scorpiany, Epic Mario Kart Wii Gamer (talk) 05:36, March 1, 2013 (UTC) Wiki Colors FMF, while I agree that the colors needed to be toned down a bit, I think you made them too dull. Especially the aqua one. Scorpiany, Epic Mario Kart Wii Gamer (talk) 05:44, March 1, 2013 (UTC) I use Google Chrome. It should be normal... Scorpiany, Epic Mario Kart Wii Gamer (talk) 04:20, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Level Cap FMF, could you please do this: 1. Go to : http://armorgames.com/mystic-guardians-game/13882?page=help 2. Submit a ticket with the Subject Line: "Level Cap". 3. Enter the text: " Please raise the level cap. Many players have gotten guardians to levels 30-35, and want them to level them up further. Also, it is impossible to get many 3rd evolve guardians with the current level cap. I would appreciate it if you guys could raise it.". We're trying to get DJ Arts to raise the level cap. Even if you don't play, your help is still appreciated. :) Scorpiany, Epic Mario Kart Wii Gamer (talk) 15:20, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Hey fmf its me ikillyou, scropiany keeps removing mine and torpedo's data for the crabby page and he banned torpedo for no reason. Hes been a troller in the past but he doesn't troll the wiki anymore and he wants to put real infomation on the wiki. Can you unban him and tell scropiany to stop editing us, just because he thinks he has best crabby and won't let me put my stats on that are better. Ikillyou2553 (talk) 20:30, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Ikillyou2553, I'm not un-doing your edits because of that, but the stats seem very unrealistic. You're trying to say that you have a Crusticon with almost 70 Special Defense, 70 Speed, 400 Health, and 100 Special Attack unboosted, all at level 31. I'm pretty sure that those couldn't be real stats. If you post a screenshot of your Crusticon's stats on my talk page, I will keep the stats on the Wikia. Foreveralonetorpedo and Ikillyou2553 Hey, FMF. I read your messages and will leave them unblocked. But they both constantly spam and "troll" on the chat for Mystic Guardians in both, Armor Games and Kongregate. So if either of them messes up another Wikia page like they have been in the past month, I will ban them. Scorpiany, Epic Mario Kart Wii Gamer (talk) 22:14, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Wikia Help Hey, FMF. I created a new Wiki earlier today, but I need some help with the Templates and complex code. Do you think you could get onto the Mystic Guardians Wiki Chat sometime soon and help me out, if it's ok with you? Examples Hey, FMF. I read your message, and I put together a few examples of what I need help with. So the first basic thing, is the main page of my Wiki needs images that are at the same time links. Except some of the images need to be images on top of images, like in the MG Wiki's home page, where there's the image of the tablet, and on top of it are the images of various items from MG that link to other Wiki pages. This is one of the images I have on the front page, except I need each one of those tabs to link to a Wiki page, but I don't know how to do so; I was hoping you could help me create the proper coding for that. The second thing I need help creating images that when you highlight them with your mouse, will make a text box show up, like when you highlight an object on one of the maps in the MG Wiki, sometimes a text box shows up. I tried doing that myself, but it completely screwed up. The last thing I need help with is adding a custom background image. Anytime I try to upload one, it always says it's too large until I scale it to a VERY small size, at which it simply makes the image repeat throughout the entire background. What I'm trying to do is upload one large image in the background, as is here in the MG Wiki. Sorry for asking for so much help, but I'm really new to complex code and stuff like that, so I need someone experienced to help me. I hope you don't mind. P.S. Also, I need to know how to create templates, as I've rarely used them before. (Where to go to do that, and how to use them afterwards). Question Do you still play mystic guardians? I want to battle :P : :Sorry, I don't ::– FMF (talk) 07:07, October 3, 2013 (UTC) Is the game still alive? Hi I woud like to know if the Game Guardians are still in Progress or shot down...? Well, the most commends are from 2012 so Pleas Leav me an Mail if the Game still go on or not :-) : ::Answered on your talk page – FMF (talk) 11:51, November 12, 2013 (UTC) Vandalism FMF, someone messed up the Zaat page! Do you know how to change it back?Mysticguardians (talk) 04:20, December 11, 2014 (UTC) :Fixed and added a forum post for a new admin ::– FMF (talk) 11:20, December 11, 2014 (UTC) FMF I'm probably the go to guy when it comes to all the updates to pages etc including training guides etc that can be found at Bhadi's Blogs Bhadi Morning FMF. Since I've become an Admin I'm struggling to edit any posts, including pages I previously started. All I get is a "Loading Box" Any idea how to stop this etc, so I can editing on my pre-existing pages. Thanks, Bhadi. Featherpelt SCORP!!!! IT'S FEATHERPELT!!!!!! I hope you remember me XD we always hung out in the armorgames Mystic Guardians chat with Foreveralonetorpedo and my sister Heartshore... If you do remember me, long time no see! How have you been? :) Featherpelt :Hiya Featherpelt, :sadly it was not me, I don't have an armorgames profile, :I have one on Kongregate and that's where I played this game eons ago... :– FMF (talk) 18:25, March 23, 2017 (UTC) :oh... how many scorpianys are there??!?!!! :Have any idea where the other scorpiany from armor games may be? ::I would try his talk page^^ :::– FMF (talk) 21:18, March 23, 2017 (UTC)